


Momma, Wife, Asskicker

by Kool3r, starry_kitsune



Series: Family [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Misgendering, Threats of Violence, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune
Summary: After Daxon's run in with Damien, his sister Astrid decided to take things into her own hands, causing a minor headache for her parents. Devkis handles it well, until Damien's father says something she doesn't tolerate.
Relationships: Devkis/Dax'livan
Series: Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069616
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Momma, Wife, Asskicker

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little continuation of "Choice" by Kool3r, so read that one first~

Devkis held her son close when he came to give her a hug, he nuzzled into her warm feeling. After a couple minutes she stood up and ruffled Daxon’s hair. She looked out past her husband, a small frown forming on her face. “Where,s Astrid?”

The young boy turned and pointed in the direction he had come from. “She said she wanted to talk to Damien.” He hugged her around her thighs. These kids were growing taller every day. “She’s not in trouble, is she?”

“No, no she’s not.” Devkis shared a glance with Dax before returning her gaze to her son. “Do you know what she wanted to talk about?” Daxon shook his head and nuzzled into her leg, the curls on his head bouncing lightly. She looked back up at Dax, a silent plea in her thoughts.

Dax nodded to Devkis and turned to go find her, but smiled when he saw two dark gray, almost black, horns and a mess of white come bobbing up.

“Momma! Daddy!” The young tiefling came running up the yard and jumped into Dax’s awaiting arms. He scooped her into the air, a smile stretching on his face at her giggles. He set the eight-year-old down and ruffled her hair, watching the braid come undone.

“You’re getting too big to do that, sweetheart.” He kneeled down to her height. “So, tell me, what did you talk with Damien about?” Part of him was curious, part of him already knew the answer.

The young girl let a toothy smile cross her face. “We didn’t really talk. I more of talked TO him.” She stood tall with her chin held high.

Dax knew what that meant and Devkis did too. He glanced over to his wife, who was snickering behind her hand. Can’t be a bad role model now, can she? Dax rolled his eyes in a playful way and took his daughter’s hand in his. “What spell did you use on him-“

“Spells.”

‘Right, spells,’ He thought while moving a strand of hair from her face. “What spells did you use?” ‘Spells now? We’re in the plural. How is she learning this stuff so easily.’ His eyes darted to Devkis, then back to his daughter.

“I used minor illusion and prestidigitation.” Her smile grew and she put her hands on her hips. “I’m getting better! Momma’s books are helping.”

Bingo. Dax looked to his wife who shrugged. “I’m not gonna tell her no.” She smiled and turned to walk into the house, Daxon letting go and grabbing her hand to follow.

Dax smiled and placed his hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “Let’s go see what we should fix for dinner.” He walked into the house with her bouncing along side him. Both he and Devkis knew they would probably get a visit from Damien’s parents; it was just deciding who dealt with them first.

~

Sure enough, about ten minutes after dinner there was a knock at their door. Dax and Devkis shared a glance before the tiefling walked to the front door to greet the visitors. She opened the door and greeted Damien’s parents with a smile. “Good evening, what can I do for you?”

She got a disgusted look from them. “Can’t you put some clothes on?” Damien’s mom, Caryn, turned her eyes away.

Devkis looked down at herself. She was wearing clothes, but not much at all, so they probably ‘didn’t count’. She looked back up at the couple. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I am wearing clothes.” She refrained from grinning. She knew EXACTLY what she was talking about.

The woman refused to look at her. “You’re in your underwear and a tank top. That is no way to greet someone.”

“To be honest I wasn’t expecting company this late at night.” Devkis shrugged, whispering some words and moving her hand around to make some illusionary pants appear on her legs. “Soo what do I owe this pleasant visit?” She let a grin spread on her face.

“You know what this is about.”

“I honestly don’t.” 

Dax was sitting in the nearby living room with the kids. He smiled. That’s his girl. Lying right through her teeth in the most believable way possible. He loved watching her work her magic.

Caryn huffed and crossed her arms. “Your daughter gave our son some weird magic disease.”

Devkis refrained from smiling. That’s her girl. Hit them good and hit them hard. “She’s eight, I doubt she can do anything like that at all.” Devkis leaned against the door frame. “Your son is Damien, right?” Her gaze turned cold, and Caryn felt chills down her spine. “He made my son cry, so let’s call it even.”

“That’s not how this works.” Caryn pointed her finger in Devkis’s face. The tiefling used all her self-restraint to not bite that finger. Who knows where it’s been anyways? “I want you to fix whatever is wrong with my son.” She looked back at her husband, who brought their son up to Devkis.

The tiefling looked down at the boy. “What’s wrong with him? He looks fine to me.” Caryn reached down and pulled Damien’s shirt up, revealing a spotless stomach. “Oh, my, gods he looks so healthy!” Devkis covered her mouth with her hand in fake shock. “How on earth did you mistake this child as sick?”

Caryn looked down to her son, then back at Devkis. “How-“

Devkis shrugged. “Beats me. You can head home now. I’d like to get back to spending time with my family.” She waved her hands and the illusionary pants disappeared. 

Damien’s mom clenched her fists and looked to her husband. “Ken, do something.”

He raised an eyebrow. “What do you want me to do? Like she said he looks fine now.” He gestured to his son. “My guess is it was some illusion spell or something, just like Mrs. Naerth here used.” He looked to Devkis and nodded a silent apology. “Please tell your daughter to not use spells on our son.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” Devkis responded with a deadened tone. She rested one hand on her hip and fake yawned with the other. “Are we done here?” She heard Dax walk up behind her and smiled when he placed one of his hands on her side. He pressed himself up against her back in support. Gods he loved her so much, and she loved him.

“Yes.” Ken nodded, grabbing his wife by her arms and pulling her away from the door.” I’ll let you get back to your wife and kids.” He heard a door slam behind him and froze, unable to move his body. He could feel heat radiating from behind him.

Devkis walked towards him, lowering her hand from the small iron earring she wore. She walked around, getting face to face with him. “What did you just say?” He opened his mouth to talk and her eyes focused more on his. “Choose your words wisely.”

He gulped. “I said I’ll let you get back to your wife an-“ Ken immediately shut up when Devkis held her hands in his face, thumbs touching. All the blood drained from him when he saw small bursts of flame radiating off them.

“I was willing to let today go.” Devkis’s voice was ice cold despite the heat radiating off of her. “Kids say stupid things when they don’t know any better. It happens, builds character sometimes. But you, you’re an adult. You should know better.” She lowered her hands. “I get you’re entitled to your opinion, but I don’t let adults fly when they misgender my husband.” She cracked her knuckles. “In my opinion, you’re an asshole.” She locked eyes with him, sending chills down his spine. “Should I give you a head start?”

She waved her hand and he was free to move. He dashed around her and to his family. The three of them rushed off into the town towards their house. Devkis hoped they wouldn’t come back. She looked over at her home. Dax was standing in the open doorway and the kids were watching from the window. 

Dax had his hand on the door frame where he kept a dagger hidden. There was a smile on his face, happy he didn’t have to use it. He knew he wouldn’t have to be nervous though, she always handled things well. “The law master may stop by tonight after that little stunt you pulled.” 

She walked up to him waving her hand like she was waving her problems away. “They have nothing on me. I scared him, and didn’t hurt him at all.” She smiled and looked into his amber eyes. “I think we’ll be just fine.” She pushed past him into the home and was rushed by her children.

“Momma that was so cool!” Astrid jumped up and down with excitement, her long white hair bouncing with her. “Teach me that teach me that!”

“When you’re older I will.”

“Momma, I thought daddy said that everyone had a choice.” Daxon looked up at her.

Devkis was quiet for a moment, searching for the right words. Dax came over and weaved his fingers into her warm hand. She looked to him and he smiled back with a nod. She smiled and looked down at her kids. “That is true. Everyone has a choice; everyone has an opinion. But sometimes those choices and opinions hurt other people, so its up to you to know when their opinion is harmful, and to show them that you don’t tolerate it.”

Daxon nodded as the words sank into his head. “Well, I choose that you and daddy are the best momma and daddy.”

“Agreed.” Astrid nodded. Devkis dropped down on her knees and pulled her two kids into her arms, her head resting between theirs. She felt Dax wrap his arms around the three of them, his head resting on top of hers. Devkis felt herself relax, being surrounded by her family. She never imagined she’d be here, and she’s glad she was.


End file.
